The present invention relates to water heaters, and in particular to water heaters which are intended to be incorporated in domestic coffee makers.
Water heaters for domestic coffee makers are known which comprise a hot plate which is heated by an electrical resistance and a water circulation passage formed within the hot plate and extending from a cold water inlet to a hot water outlet. In the known heaters the water circulation passage consists of a channel made in one face of the plate and closed by a separate cover. It is necessary to insert a gasket of large diameter at the periphery of the channel between the plate and the cover to seal the channel. A coffee maker equipped with a water heater of this kind has been described, for example, in French Certificate of Utility No. 2,296,394. After a coffee maker of this kind has been used for a certain time, the gasket generally ages and peripheral leaks consequently occur which render the apparatus unusable and can even cause electrical short circuits.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water heater for a domestic coffee maker which reduces the disadvantages of the known water heaters. It is also an object of the invention to provide a water heater which is of simple and economical construction permitting mass production.